Dude, That's My Ghost! Wiki:Rules
As a community, we here at the The value our contributors. However, we must make sure that we provide boundaries like any other wiki here. These guidelines will serve to try and help contributors who are confused or who may be needing a little help while also discouraging contributions that are not acceptable to The . COPPA In accordance to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA), users under the age of 13 are not allowed to edit on the wiki. If a user is revealed to be underage, please report it to an administrator with evidence. An underage user will be blocked until they are of legal age to contribute (13 or older). IP Ranges Due to abusive IP ranges, anonymous editing is disabled. Please log in or sign up if you wish to contribute to this wiki. The guidelines General rules PLAGIARISM Please post original content on this wiki. If you do find something that looks like it was copied off of another website, please notify an admin. Copying from official sources directly related to the show is the only exception. LANGUAGE & GRAMMAR It is not acceptable to use curse words or negative language against characters of Dude, That's My Ghost! or users of this wiki. In comments we will not accept spam of any kind. This wiki is for people that understand English. If you're having trouble translating your edits into English, let an admin know. Behaviour TROLLING & HARASSMENT Please do not troll, or harass, any other users. If you see a troll, please report to an admin right away. We want this place to be user friendly and no spam is allowed. Whether it be humor or harassment, we will not tolerate or hesitate bringing down the troll. Please do not feed the troll. If you do, you will be reprimanded. We want this to be a user friendly and for users to feel welcomed. Trolling and harassment will result in an immediate ban. We do NOT play around with this. EDIT WAR Edit warring is strictly not allowed. If one redoes an edit like that one does and chain continuously goes on, the article that has those redone edits will be protected until further notice and the users will be warned. RESPECT Be nice to other users and respect the administrators. We are here to help for anything here, and be respectful of others opinions and edits. ABUSING MULTIPLE ACCOUNTS If you are a vandal and create a new account, you will be blocked for a length of time as well as this other account being blocked infinitely. Even if you do not vandalize using it, the potential to do so is there. Just sit out your block and wait. Then try to be a good person and do not vandalize any more and actually help. FORGOTTEN PASSWORD If you have forgotten your password, you can create a new account but notify an administrator. They will have to block your old account infinitely and add on the user page that you have a new account. You can no longer use that account, even if you remember the password. Content # Use Templates for video pages only. If you're going to fill in a page involving a video, please put all information in it before publish it. And also, if you are having trouble getting screenshots of a video for the video thumbnail, let an admin know please. We want these templates to be perfect. # No spamming. This rule speaks for itself. Do not under any circumstances spam edits or comments. # No One-Line or unnecessary pages. This is a major problem here, and any pages made that violate this rule will be deleted, and the user that created it will be warned. Also no One-Line pages or anything that is pointless to this wiki. They do not provide any use for the wiki and they will be deleted. # Do not recreate deleted articles or categories. Please do not recreate deleted articles and/or categories without an administrator approval. If this act happens under an admin's nose, the editor responsible will be warned and the article and/or category will be deleted. If you believe an article/category was deleted in error or as an act of vandalism, inform an admin instead of recreating it.